Orphan
by QuintessentialCat
Summary: Hamilton musical Harry Potter This
1. Chapter 1

Everyone in the Wizarding World knew the story of the Boy-Who-Lived. Hermione Granger discovered his name mentioned in at least three of her textbooks and other books she bought upon discovering the truth of her magical abilities. What really amazed her was the lack of mention of the boy after that? Where did he go off to after his parents were murdered?

Hermione only recently found luck the modest house of two wealthy dentists. They took her in upon finding that she was orphaned and brilliant. So Hermione felt a special tiding towards the orphaned and famous boy. Likely, he would be treated for his fame, and most would forget about the tragedy that befall him. Similar, Hermione imagined, to how adults treated her brilliance. They ignored why she had to be so brilliant.

See, Hermione, muggle-born, was fatherless by five, motherless by seven. The former abandoning the pair of females; the latter dying of a curable disease that almost took Hermione as well. The next five years consisted of her having to be smart to survive. To survive the streets, then the foster system, then finally navigating the strange powers she discovered in herself. The young girl taught herself to read while incompetent teachers attempted to hold her back for social behavior issues. She couldn't help it; she did not care for children.

She was right, though, as she often was, in believing Harry Potter may someone who might understand her. Harry, besides being dumped in a forgotten home with family who hated him, suffered his own set of tragedies which provided him with skills above his age group. While his intelligence fell below that of the young Granger's, he obtained survival, fighting, and planning skills in the plenty.

Starved and abused, Harry continued in the Dursley household only for a lack of other options. However, when he was ten, his Aunt Petunia killed herself. She supposedly left a note, but Harry was never allowed to see it. He might have tried to sneak a look, but immediately following her burial, his Uncle Vernon threw him out of the house.

"YOU! YOU KILLED HER! YOU WILL NEVER PLAGUE THIS HOUSE AGAIN! GET OUT, GET OUT, GET OUT! IF YOU HAD NEVER COME, SHE WOULD STILL BE ALIVE!" The large, pink-faced man bellowed from the doorway as Harry scrambled out of the house. He had no belongings. As the only family he ever knew slammed his front door, Harry stood there uncertain of what to do. Like Hermione found a reprieve in the kindly dentist, Harry found his in the name of Bathilda Bagshot.

While all the neighbors on Privet Drive stared at the abandoned boy, only one came out to greet him.

"Well, Harry, I believe it's time for you to come back to the Wizarding World," Mrs. Figg said, waving him to follow her. Despite believing her to be absolutely batty, Harry followed her, not having many other options. When she had explained everything, Harry no longer took her to be insane.

"I suspect, boy, you could live wherever you would want. There would be plenty of families who would be willing to take you in. I would be more than willing to allow you to live here as well, although I am unsure if I could protect you from Vernon's wrath were he to become angry with you so close," Mrs. Figg offered kindly. Harry nibbled on delicious biscuits and sipped at extraordinary tea. The tastefulness of the treats alone gave Harry enough to believe that his life had not always been as it had seen.

"I think you are right. It would be dangerous for both of us for me to stay here. I don't want to be a charity case either. The Dursleys have treated me as a charity case my whole life. I refuse to live in another location like it. Is there anyone who I could work for and earn my own keep?" Harry asked, more mature than a ten-year-old ought to be. Mrs. Figg studied him. She knew she ought to tell someone from the ministry about the child being removed from his family's house, but technically she was only placed there to assure that no wizards came looking for Harry. So she felt if the family refused to care for the child, Harry had the right to decide what he wanted to do next. Mrs. Figg stood up and went over to the fireplace. She grabbed a container off the mantel. She held it out to him.

"Take this, step into the fireplace, drop it, saying very clearly 'Godric's Hollow, Number 11,'" she ordered. Harry did as she asked, taking extra care about the word even as he wanted to cough, and looked up to find himself in someone else's home. An older witch came scurrying down, much more sprightly then he thought possible with how old she appeared.

"Well, who are you? Are you lost?" She asked, flitting around him never stopping for a moment. Then, Mrs. Figg pushed him forward as she came through the fireplace as well. "Arabella!" The witch then pushed Harry out of the way and embraced Mrs. Figg with a large hug.

"Bathilda," Mrs. Figg returned the hug with significantly less enthusiasm.

"Well, what brings you here," Bathilda said, pulling out a stick and waving it around so tea cups came flying through the air. Bathilda ushered Mrs. Figg into a chair as she sat in one herself, appearing to completely forgotten the mystery boy. One tea cup and saucer settled in front of Mrs. Figg and the other in front of Bathilda. Even as she sat, Harry noticed, the older witch still appeared to be moving. Mrs. Figg nodded to Harry to take a sit next to her.

"I'm afraid Harry, here, has been abandoned by his muggle family members and now must find new living conditions," Mrs. Figg began as Bathilda finally paid Harry attention. Now that her eyes were on him again, she studied him with the ferociousness of a predator.

"Well, that is unfortunate. What can I possibly do to help? I am in no condition to raise a child?" Bathilda sniffed.

"You are in perfect condition, but I'm not asking you raise him. I'm asking you to house and employee him. I know how you hate every day chores, so I believe you could use a hand around the house. Harry has skills in cleaning and cooking. He can take care of the house as well as be your aid in whatever your latest research is. You have an extra room, I understand?" Mrs. Figgs simply waited for Bathilda to nod hesitantly before going on. "You can provide him with a place to stay and home school him. If you do not want to do the latter, then you can send him to the muggle school. He has been going to one of them for years and appears okay for it."

"I do not like children. I would have had one of my own if I had wanted to be forced into raising one, Arabella," Bathilda said darkly. Harry frowned. He knew he was only ten, but he was surely better than his peers. He had essentially been raising himself for years now.

"Well, lucky for you, Harry is a unique child. I doubt he will take any kind of raising what-so-ever. His family was quite abusive and the interactions between them largely consisted of them treating him like a house elf. He is above his age, Bathilda," when Bathilda just stared tenaciously back, Mrs. Figgs continued, "if it is a problem, you can send him back to me and I will find somewhere else to go. He is going to resent anyone who treats him like a child. You are the best person for him." Bathilda turned her stare on Harry once again. The older witch frowned heavily at him, but he didn't flinch. He stared right back into the grey eyes.

"Fine. And I will homeschool you. Going to muggle school isn't going to help you at Hogwarts."

So began the life of Harry Potter with Bathilda- whose last name he later learned to be Bagshot. At first, Bathilda appeared to snap and complain about everything about Harry. His untidiness, his food wasn't as good as it should be, he took too long going to the store. Eventually, however, Harry gained her trust.

The regular schedule for their day would be Harry getting up early to make breakfast. Bathilda gave up on Harry's appearance, but she taught him tricks and tips for making food with wands ("for when he was of age"). He couldn't practice any of it, but he made notes in a notebook he kept nearby at all times. Both because it was necessary for him to keep up with what she wanted him to research for her latest project, and because he wanted to gain her approval. Her occasional smile when he did something correct refilled Harry's motivation to try his hardest.

After breakfast, Bathilda would spend the morning tutoring Harry on the magical world and basic skills it would assume he would have entering Hogwarts. They practiced mathematics and then would talk about magical creatures commonly encounter. Bathilda encouraged critical analysis and his reading skills then would describe the enforcement of laws and the Ministry of Magic. Harry would review research methods and magical laws then ask Bathilda about Quidditch and other information he read from the Daily Prophet which arrived daily.

After lunch, which Harry made, they would focus on Bathilda's research, digging into books or Harry searched through her notes. Sometimes they made visits to locations or people. They even took trips out of country to visit exotic locations or libraries abroad. Harry saw more things in the world in his first week with Bathilda then in his whole life with the Dursley's.

Dinner and the evening following would be when Harry would clean up whatever mess they made or run errands to the store for Bathilda. Occasionally, Bathilda joined him and introduced to the various individuals in Godric's Hollow. They introduced him as James, Bathilda's muggle-born ward. They glammored his scar and cut his hair to hide it when possible. If some residents became suspicious, they never said anything. Sometimes, if nothing needed to be cleaned, Harry spent the evening just enjoying himself.

Several weeks in, around when Bathilda stopped nit-picking everything Harry did, Bathilda sat down and told Harry about the war currently taking place. The year before Harry came to join her, Lord Voldemort had returned. It was said he broke into Hogwarts where Albus Dumbledore, the headmaster of Hogwarts, had been hiding an extraordinary object that he discovered Voldemort was searching for. Supposedly the object was captured back from Voldemort and destroyed, but not until Voldemort had already managed to use it to return. Since then, Voldemort had Death Eaters, his followers, everywhere. Some were planted in the Ministry of Magic to do his bidding. The only place that still remained free of his followers was Hogwarts.

After Bathilda described all of this to Harry and what kind of atrocities Voldemort committed, a group arrived at their home to cast a number of protection spells. The group was called the Order of the Phoenix. Harry hid while they were there, because they were trying to prevent anyone from suspecting Harry's location. However, he stood near doorways and listened as they talked about the war effort. He was transfixed. He wanted to be able to help fight the prejudice and horror Bathilda described to him.

After they came, Harry began asking about his parents, and Bathilda took him to the cemetery where they lay. He cried, and Bathilda put her arm around him, saying nothing. Later, she told him a lot. Bathilda told him stories of his parents and how they were brave beyond doubt.

Meanwhile, Harry learned to live with the witch that never stopped. Bathilda was an eccentric woman. She hated children and vocalized it whenever a child came in view. Bathilda talked to herself and often would stop in the middle of a sentence to start another thought. Harry learned to follow her erratic thoughts and learned to love her, although affection never breached their conversations.

The year before he turned eleven and started his first-year at Hogwarts went by in a blink. When Harry gained his letter; they celebrated with cake, one Bathilda made. Bathilda sent him to Diagon Alley alone, because they needed to keep up pretenses. He walked from store to store, following the directions Bathilda gave him. She told him to have everything sent to Mrs. Figg's house, so that's what he did, after finding out he was more then wealthy enough to pay Bathilda for staying there. Not that he minded working for her, and he decided to not offer, because he wanted to do what he could for the woman who took him in.

In Diagon Alley, he ordered his books and other materials. Robes he only need to order some for school. Bathilda had gotten him a whole new wardrobe when he arrived at her house with no belongings. He, in return, cleaned her extremely dirty attic. Robes took moments, as the witch updated his measurements and sent him on his way.

Harry waited for his wand for last, excited the most for it. He knew, in the next couple weeks, he would be able to perform magic without repercussions. He entered Ollivander's and found a girl and two nervous muggle-dressed individuals sitting waiting as the girl tried wands. Harry watched with interest as Mr. Ollivander gave her wand after wand, grinning with the challenge. The girl seemed determined to make one work. Finally, one shot out with a rainbow of color, raising the girl temporarily off the ground and setting her gently back.

"That is your wand." The girl turned swiftly to show the two adults, presumably her parents, sitting behind her, but she caught sight of Harry and stopped.

"Oh! How do you do?" the girl's brown hair sprayed out in all directions, bouncing as she held her hand out to him.

"Are you starting Hogwarts this year, too?" Harry asked, taking her hand.

"Yes! Hermione Granger," she introduced herself. Harry hesitated.

"Harry Potter," Harry told her. Her eyes widened only slightly.

"Are you really? How wonderful? Are you here alone?" Hermione asked glancing around. Harry immediately felt uncomfortable, and Hermione appeared to notice. "Sorry. I only wondered. None of the books I read about you in mentioned what happened to you. I was merely curious to know if you were living with wizards this whole time." Harry frowned, but answered.

"Yes, I was with my aunt and uncle. What about you?" Harry asked, wondering how he could get out of this conversation.

"Muggle-born. Found out recently about the fact I was a witch. If you are here alone, you can join me and my parents," she nodded to the man and woman, "Well, my adopted parents." She added, taking in Harry's interest.

"I'd love to, but all I really need still is to get my wand then I'll be done," Harry said.

"Well, how about we wait for you, and we can go out to lunch. I don't know anyone yet, I would love to get to know someone," Hermione smiled and Harry decided to say yes. Despite her immediate friendliness, Harry didn't believe she wanted to be his friend because of who he was.

"I suppose if you don't mind, Mr. and Mrs. Granger," Harry looked to her parents who nodded consensus. Hermione watched with excited and gave cheers when Harry finally found his wand. When Ollivander explained its uniqueness, Hermione "oohed" and added a commentary of "how interesting" to the background. Harry had to admit, she said out loud what she thought.

When they went to lunch, Hermione took over the majority of talking. She was an intelligent, mature girl who engaged Harry with her knowledge. She bordered on know-it-all, but when Harry provided her with some of the information he gained from Bathilda, she proved a willing listener. She asked questions of Harry, and Harry asked questions of her. At the end of the lunch, Hermione gave him a hug, much to his surprise.

"Harry, would you mind if I get your address and write to you? Or I can call you?" She looked down at Hedwig's cage in Harry's hand. "Perhaps you can use your owl. I suppose you just bought her." He looked around something to write with.

"I don't have anything to get your address. I don't know anyone either," Hermione's mother, presumably, handed her a small piece of paper and pen. Hermione scribbled down on it, handing it immediately to him.

"I am sorry for your loss, Harry," Hermione said as he looked at the address. Harry looked up surprised.

"Oh. Thanks. I'm sorry for yours," He replied back.

"I look forward to your letter," Hermione said.

In his first letter, he only wrote a few lines. Hermione's reply made up for it. She admitted why she was so interested in getting to know him. She explained about her father, her mother, and her subsequent life in various places. Harry wrote back and admitted of the abuse he saw in the Dursley household. He admitted to living in the Wizarding World and explained that for now he couldn't say who because he needed to be kept safe. They wrote back and forth until the first of September. Harry waited for Hermione at the front of the train station, Bathilda having stayed at home to avoid suspicion (although, Harry admittedly thought she sounded quite depressed at having to see him go). Hermione and the Grangers greeted him enthusiastically, all four of them traveling through the pillar the Platform of 9 ¾ as Bathilda told Harry to.

They took a seat and squirmed in excitement to begin a new journey.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry and Hermione sat near the door to their carriage, listening to all the words of the passing witches and wizards they soon would be learning alongside. They both stayed silent, stretching for information and intrigue.

"Did you see what Lee Jordan has?" One witch said to her friend.

"I haven't ever heard of the Defense teacher they brought on," another one said.

"Have you heard? Draco Malfoy is on the train!" said a wizard to his friend.

"That's the one that Snape raised, right?" his friend replied, stopping near Harry and Hermione's door.

"Yeah! He's supposed to have an in with the Order. They supposedly teach him all sorts of magic early on. He's supposed to be at a third year level at least with his magic." The first replied. Some other students came up on them and they were forced to leave.

"Do you think they meant the Order of the Phoenix?" Harry asked Hermione.

"I suppose they would have to." Hermione replied back. No one ever came to join them, so that's how they spent most of their ride. They would talk a little, listen a little, generally keep on in a comfortable way that only adults tended to conquer silence. Yet, the whole train ride they heard wonders and rumors about the famous Draco Malfoy. Harry had snuck under the radar it appeared, and the pair were happy for it. Yet, they were intrigued by the thought of this boy already so involved in the war effort. Hermione had easily shown interest in joining the fight right alongside Harry.

The ride was as extraordinary for the pair as it was for all first-years seeing Hogwarts for the first time. They shook alongside each other, wondering where they would be placed. Hermione refused the Sorting Hat's suggestion of Ravenclaw and was sorted into Gryffindor, since she knew that's where Harry belonged. Harry refused the Sorting Hat's suggestion of Slytherin and found himself in Gryffindor instead, surprised but happy to be with his friend. They shared the secret almost-sortings in each other's ears before taking part in the first feast they would have at Hogwarts.

The pair secluded themselves without meaning, ostracizing those around them with their whispering and know-it-all attitudes. The pair together dominated classes and acted years above their age outside. Harry quickly found himself the youngest player on the Gryffindor team in a century while Hermione dominated all their classes, Harry trailing behind imperceptibly due to her aid and his dedication. Their youth appeared to speed by with the same inertia at which they managed to obtain knowledge and skills. By their second year, they discovered secrets of the castle only Voldemort thought he knew, including one Basilisk which almost killed them both when they accidentally came upon it's lair.

That, they laughed in their explanation to the Headmaster, was a funny story. It all started with them discovering Harry's Parseltongue aptitude. From there they found out about Slytherin and figured what other way would Slytherin hide secret pathways so they tried it everywhere. Around that same time, they became increasingly interested in the ghosts of Hogwarts. One thing led to another. They discovered the Chamber of Secrets. Luckily, Fawks came with the hat when he did, because they were walking blind (Hermione recognized the creature on sight). Anyways, Hermione pulled the sword of Gryffindor from the hat while Harry distracted the snake. They took it out and gleefully went to inform the Headmaster of the beast in his school. They further went on to send many letters to the ministry demanding Hagrid be given a wand again.

The next year found Hagrid as a teacher of magical creatures (much to Harry and Hermione's deep questioning), and even more learning on the part of Harry and Hermione. Intent on discovering all they could about Harry's past and how the tragedies could have been allowed to happen. It went so far as they discovered Harry's godfather died in an Azkaban prison outbreak. Several captured death eaters testified to killing him on the Dark Lord's orders, because he never gave away the Potters. They, too, discovered with a lot of letters and digging, that Peter Pettigrew was likely alive and the culprit. All the while, they were mastering all their classes and obtaining outside lessons with most of their professors. They also were given permission to use time turners to make all the classes they signed up for, not wanting to give up the chance to learn any subject. This, they abused to the fullest extent. Together they found the workload only slightly more challenging before.

The summers consisted of Hermione spending the majority of the summer with Harry and Bathilda. Harry admitted to his secret location soon into their first year. Hermione's adopted parents, while loving her, felt confident that the girl could make her own decisions, so they made no noise at only seeing her a month of the year (Christmas was also spent with Bathilda). Bathilda immediately adored the younger witch, finding her wit and intelligence an easy addition to the household. The summers matched the year Harry spent with her before minus the morning tutoring sessions. Harry and Hermione would cook and clean as a show of appreciation for Bathilda housing them, and Bathilda would include them in her afternoon research. Mornings, now, were spent with Harry and Hermione traveling and gaining ever the more knowledge.

By the end of the third year, they were frustrated with their classes, feeling that they were below their capabilities. They requested to be moved into more advanced classes. The headmaster said they must be approved by each professor. So they went to each one, starting with the four heads of houses. The last of the four, Severus Snape, proved the issue. He had never liked Harry and Hermione much, openly insulting them and deducting points whenever he could. The pair easily earned them back in other classes, but they often sassed the professor which he readily gave them detentions for. Harry and Hermione found the detentions cute, as they found themselves doing tasks that they felt they ought to have practice with anyways- such as prepping potions ingredients or cleaning spilled potions (a task in itself because of the challenges of cleaning magic with muggle cleaning). When they approached Snape to ask him to entrance to his advanced classes, he laughed in their faces.

"You think you two are prepared for OWLs level classes? I have first years more prepared then you," Severus snarled.

"You know that's not true, Professor. We are more then able, even if you'd like us to be as stupid as you," Hermione snapped back.

"What is your issue? Jealous of our abilities? Sad you are still not as talented as us?" Harry demand, losing his temper.

"Jealous of what, Potter? Pig-headness and an ego that doesn't even fit inside Hogwarts? I think not. You're just like your father- you think you are a big fish in a small pond. When really, you are just a tiny fish who is too stupid to realize their own limitations. You are two children. That is all. Without the other one, each of you would fail. You cheat and lie using one another. I see through it though. I see the real lack of talent within both of you." Snape might have tried to say more, but at that point, two fists met his face. There was only a few days left in the term, but both students were sent to their respective homes and guardians (well, Harry arrived at Privet Drive then used Mrs. Figg's fireplace to travel to Bathilda's). They both received letters stating that all the professors decided their actions showed their maturity was not up to another class level. The pair was to stay in their grade.

Hermione and Harry took this as a challenge. They had long planned to join the war effort as soon as they were allowed, but since they were banned from learning at their own pace so they might join it sooner, the only other viable option to them was to help the effort on their own. So that summer saw reconnaissance missions to better educate Harry and Hermione on who they were facing.

By the time they entered their fourth year, the Ministry of Magic had fallen to the Voldemort, and it was well known the Order of the Phoenix was losing members every day. They wanted desperately to join the fight, but the headmaster was still refusing anyone below sixth year. Even then, sixth years had to truly excel and show they knew what they were doing to join the fight.

No matter what they did, the professors and headmaster refused their offers. They knew of only one other person who was rumored to be part of the fight of their age: Draco Malfoy. He took a month of classes with his peers, Hermione and Harry included, before the Slytherin was moved to third year classes. He now sat with the sixth years. Hermione and Harry never felt it important to pay him, or the rumors surrounding him, much attention. Until now.

Near the end of that fourth year, with the war raging on, battles lost to the Death Eaters arising in the news every day, Harry and Hermione waited outside the Great Hall. Being in Slytherin and only being in a total of six class periods with them, Draco Malfoy was known only by sight and gossip. So when they jumped up to stop the boy on his way out, he appeared shocked at the attack.

"Pardon me, Draco Malfoy, isn't it?" Hermione said first.

"That depends who's asking?" Draco stood slightly above both of his peers, despite being the same age, giving him an appearance of being older.

"Oh, well, sure, I'm Harry Potter, and this is my friend, Hermione Granger. We've been hoping to catch you alone," Harry said. Draco glanced from one to the other, furrowing his brow in a frown.

"And why would two Gryffindors want me alone?" Draco's hand was on his wand before they knew it.

"We've heard your name all around Hogwarts. We were seeking an accelerated course of study when we got out of sorts with a professor-" Hermione started.

"We may have punch him-" Harry snickered.

"It's a blur, really. He is your Godfather…?" Hermione said quickly, apologetically, beseeching the upper classmen.

"You punched Snape?" Draco asked incredulously, surprised he never heard about this.

"Yes!" Harry said with pride.

"We wanted to do what you did, skip a couple years and join the Order-"

"He called us stupid; we are not stupid," Harry said fervently.

"So how'd you do it? How'd you manage to convince the professors?" Hermione insisted.

"It was my parents' dying wish before they passed," Draco said cryptically, but the pair exchanged glances. The rumor mill and their deep following in the war told them all about Draco's parents. They had been Death Eaters in the first Wizarding War. When Voldemort came back, they expected to be greeted happily. Instead he was angry. It was never clear exactly what caused their demise, but word from Death Eaters in Voldemort's Inner Circle was that the Malfoys held an item that would have allowed Voldemort to return to power sooner. However, they chose to ignore his directions, supposedly because they were not so supportive anymore. Regardless of why, they were both murdered, leaving Draco to his Godfather, Severus Snape.

"Of course. We're both orphans as well-"

"God, I wish we could just fight in this war-"

"Then we could prove that we're worth more than just leftovers from our parents' untimely demises!"

"Would you like to walk with me?" Draco asked, motioning for them to follow him outside.

"We'd love to," Hermione said, Harry on her right side.

"While we're talking, let me offer you some free advice," Hermione opened her mouth, but he interrupted her, "Talk less." Harry and Hermione missed a step in their walk in confusion.

"What?" Harry asked.

"Smile more," Draco said, looking pointedly at Hermione, who squinted her eyes in disgust. Harry laughed, thinking it was a joke. "Don't let them know what you're against or what you're for."

"You can't be serious," Hermione scathingly replied. Harry stared wide-eyed at his friend, realizing Draco's words were meant to be serious.

"You want to get ahead, right?" Draco asked, as they walked towards the lake.

"Yes," Harry said, gritting his teeth.

"Fools who run their mouth off wind up dead," Draco said. As he said this, a pack of three Gryffindors came running onto the lawn, yelling. There were already students spread out across the lawn on the warm spring day. The three Gryffindors appeared to be laughing and running around, throwing playful jinxes at each other.

"Yo! You know what time it is?" The red haired fourth year yelled to his two friends. The three together yelled together, "Our time!" Harry and Hermione, never having paid much attention to their fellow Gryffindors before, besides the necessary polite words exchanged to get by, now stood in full attention to the spectacle in front of them.

"I'm Ron Weasley, and I'm ready, overflowing with Gryffindor bravery! Those Death Eaters better watch out. 'Cuz I'm going to stupefy those bastards til we're free!" The red-headed yelled to the crowd, shooting the stupefy towards the French quarter-veela who blocked it easily. Ron Weasley, despite being their age, had never given them much cause to pause. He was minimally talented, and his brothers all joined the fight once they became of age. His parents, too, were well known blood traitors who openly supported Dumbledore. It was assumed he would join as well. Well, all his brothers except for Percy Weasley, who ran off to work with the French in obtaining aid, supposedly.

"Oui, Oui, mon ami, je m'appelle Fleur Delacour," Fleur gave a curtesy to the onlookers they had drawn their attention to. "I am the part 'uman Lancelot for zees war! I came out of 'iding just to master my wand and tell you-know-'o 'Casse toi!' Who ees ze best? C'est moi!" Hermione giggled, and Harry looked over with confusion. Hermione spent some time on the streets in Paris, forcing her to learn French. She whispered the translation to Harry, who laughed himself, knowing most of the teachers would miss it. Harry also didn't miss the special look of interest Hermione had for the French girl. Fleur Delacour would have gone into hiding when the Death Eaters took France two years ago. Which means, while she should have been taking her NEWTs,

instead, Fleur had been placed in sixth year classes when she appeared at the school out of hiding.

Death Eaters were none too fond of any being not totally wizard. Horrible atrocities had been committee to part-veelas due to their attractive powers. It was even said that some were sold onto the sex market among Death Eaters. Regardless, no one questioned why Fleur had to leave her school and country. When she'd been sorted with the first-years into Gryffindors, the Gryffindors were told by a stern Professor McGonagall to not ask questions. However, Hermione had not missed the rumor going around that Fleur used to have a younger sister. Which of course meant Harry knew as well.

Fleur sent wordless spell towards Neville Longbottom who dived out of the way instead of blocking it. "Expelliarmus! Petrificus Totalus!" Neville shot back to the girl, who blocked his spells as well.

"I am Neville Longbottom! Get up in it, now's the time to fight, to make your mothers proud!" Ron and Fleur cheered for his proclamation. "I may like to dig in the dirt, but the only thing I'll be digging is Death Eater graves!"

"Wooo!" Fleur laughed, sending another spell his way. Neville Longbottom presented some interest lately to Harry and Hermione, although they found his association with the otherwise mediocre Weasley might be a thorn to his growth. However, Harry and Hermione shared a knowing glance. Neville had come into the school a pitiful boy. Ron Weasley had been known to tease him and pressure him into all sorts of trouble their first few years.

Except it appeared to turn out positively, as Neville found his courage saying no to his best friend. When Ron broke his wand their second year, coming back with a new wand the last year, Neville had apparently been inspired to get a new wand himself going into their fourth year. Without his father's wand, Neville appeared to have awoken his own talents. Meanwhile, the hidden secret of Neville's parents had been found out by Harry and Hermione in their research on Voldemort. It piqued their interest at the time (second year), but he still showed no true talent then. Now, courageous, talented, and clearly for the cause, Harry and Hermione viewed Neville and his friendship to Weasley with intrigue.

"No more, bro, you'll scare the firsties," Ron was bent over laughing at Neville's outcry, "Let's raise our wands to the Order!" And everyone applauded the end of the scene. The three, with Fleur in the middle with her arms around the other two, sauntered towards the lake, noticing Draco Malfoy on the way.

"Well, if it isn't the prodigy of Slytherin?" Ron smirked. It was well known his family held no warm feelings towards the Malfoys, much less Slytherin.

"Draco Malfoy!" Neville yelled boisterously, clapping a hand to his shoulder. Draco flinched, not by the weight of Neville's muscular figure, but rather the loudness at which he shouted.

"Well, why don't you give us youths some knowledge?" Ron nudged his shoulder into Draco's, who took a step back away from the Gryffindors.

"Good luck with fighting. I personally plan to sit it out. We'll see who lives to old age." Draco said with his nose raised to them. Fleur and Neville booed. They actually literally booed.

"Malfoy, the war is here. What are you waiting for?" Ron asked, clearly not confident that Malfoy wasn't planning to join the Death Eaters.

"If you stand for nothing, Malfoy," Harry began.

"Then what will you fall for?" Hermione finished. Ron, Fleur, and Neville stared at the pair as if seeing them for the first time. Admittedly, while Hermione and Harry expressed their wishes to forward their academics, they had up to now, been relatively quiet about their intentions to join the war effort except to their professors.

"Who are zee kids?" Fleur asked, being new to the school and not being in classes with the fourth years.


End file.
